


Thunderstorms, Clouds, Snow and a Slight Drizzle

by thsmustbmydream



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2017 josh, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, M/M, Not Much Romance, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Thunderstorms, rab tyler, same age tho, srry for shortness i wrote this at . 3 in the morning, they arent famous, tyler is scared poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thsmustbmydream/pseuds/thsmustbmydream
Summary: Whereas Josh's kooky neighbor isn't able to sleep, so he tells him various childhood stories.





	Thunderstorms, Clouds, Snow and a Slight Drizzle

Thunder roared and Josh Dun's cheap apartment television shut off. He was not pleased.

"Are you freaking kidding me." he groaned. It was not the thunder that bothered him, he could care less about it, but the fact that he was in the middle of watching  _Doctor Who_ and was rudely interrupted by the crappy Ohio weather was a huge bummer.

He murmured an "oh well" and stood up from his ass-creased beige couch.

As Josh was walking back to his bedroom, he heard a hesitant knock at his front door. He checked the time on his phone. _Two-twenty AM._ He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What could someone possibly want from me at this hour?" he questioned to himself, walking to the dark, wooden door.

Josh thanked whatever higher power there was out there for making him tall enough to be able to see through the peephole. The first thing he saw was messy brown locks and big frightened eyes.

_Ah_ , it was his neighbor. He didn't quite remember his name though. Taylor, Skyler— something, he thought.

He heard all of the apartment gossip about this mysterious being, and has never spoken to him once. _He never does anything. He's probably murdered someone. I heard him cry once._ Josh just shrugs it off; he's probably just some introverted unemployed kid who plays video games a lot, struggling to keep up with his rent.

Josh chuckled at his own thoughts. The knock came again. Josh opened the door.

"Uhm, hello?" he spoke through the cracked open door. Lightning flashed again causing the sky to bellow, and the other boy flinched and squeezed his eyes.

"This- this is really stupid but can I stay at your place for a little bit? I know we don't even know each other and you probably think I'm really crazy but my power went out- God! Everyone else's did too I'm so stupid," he rambled on, leaving Josh a bit taken back.

He could literally feel his anxiety.

"Hey, hey, dude, just breathe it's okay," Josh opened the door more, trying to calm the skittish boy down. "Of course you can come in, uh, stay as long as you want," he said in an unsure manner.

"Wait." His neighbor stopped in his tracks, his face fearful again. "I don't let strangers in my house, what's your name?" Josh smiled giddily.

The boy let out a huge breath of relief. "Tyler"

"Well, _Tyler,_ I'm Josh, come in." Josh let his door fully open.

"Mi casa su casa, I know it's shabby but at least you won't be completely alone."

"Completely?" Tyler repeated, looking down at objects on the floor he couldn't really see because of the darkness.

"Yeah, I was thinking you'd take the couch- hold on," he went in another room for a minute and came back with a folded blanket and pillow.

Tyler knew this was coming, but suppressed his disappointment with a smile

 “Thanks a lot, sorry again,” he bashfully said, his hand flying to the back of his neck. 

“No need to say sorry, man. Thunderstorms sure can be spooky,” Josh smiled, laying the soft fabrics he was holding on the couch. “Sleep tight. Don’t let the sofa bugs bite.” 

Tyler let out a soft “g’night”, sighing deeply once Josh went into his bedroom. He carefully unfolded the blanket, and set the pillow in a preferred spot, plopping down on the cushioned seat. 

Tyler hated darkness. And his brain. He hated how his brain could form eerie shapes in the darkness, which is what it was doing currently.

He simply frowned at himself. _Stop being a big baby, at least the guy let you in._

Thirty minutes passed and Tyler was still frowning in the darkness, holding the blanket up to his chest and the shapes were becoming bigger. 

Lightning flashed once again, causing him to throw the blanket over his face in fear. Tyler released a small pathetic groan. 

Tyler sat up, not daring to look at the darkness, and stood up, knees slightly wobbly out of fear. He walked tentatively to Josh’s bedroom door. 

He ended up standing in front of the door for three minutes, staring at the knob and his shaking fingers. If anyone saw this sight, they probably would’ve thought Tyler was a creep or a pervert. A pervert creep. 

Seconds later, Tyler could have sworn his heart fell out of his body— the door opened. 

His eyes met with groggy ones and tousled yellow hair.

“Wh- AH! Crap, dude, th’hell are you doin’?” He sounded as if he were a bear waking up from hibernation. 

“Ohmygod I’m really sorry I- I just can’t sleep I’msosorry-“ Tyler spoke very rapidly, fearing that Josh was going to tell him to screw off and kick him out.

Josh touched the sides of his shoulders. “Hey,” he simply said. “Chill. It’s all good. You wanna talk or something? I just woke up because I felt bored, sleeping is boring, honestly.” _It was three AM_. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Tyler laughed softly, feeling embarrassed. 

“Whad’ya wanna talk about?” Josh beamed. 

The other still frightened boy gazed upon the living room. “Uhm, can we talk in your room? No offense, but your living room is creepy as hell.” 

 Josh scoffed playfully. “Sheesh. We’ve only known each other for fifty minutes and you’re already insulting my lovely abode.” 

Josh then led Tyler to his equally dark bedroom, testing the light-switch to check if the power was working. “Nope. She’s still out,” He mumbled.

Josh turned to Tyler. “Would my flash from my phone be enough?” Tyler nodded in reply. 

He laid his phone on his two-person bed with red and white checkered covers, the flash illuminating part of his face. 

Tyler realized he didn’t know what Josh _really_ looked like until now, and he was pleasantly surprised. His yellow hair was actually neon, the brightest color he’s ever seen on someone’s head. His eyes were also bright, yet dark. They sparkled like stars. He had soft freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks, which created a constellation on his face. His face was like the galaxy, if that made any sense. Josh was a cute dude, Tyler thought so. 

Josh broke the silence. “How are you feeling?” 

“Anxious. This storm is getting on my bad side,” Tyler frowned.

Josh tsked, patting the spot across from him, prompting Tyler to sit himself down on his bed. 

“What usually helps?” He asked seconds later. 

“What?” 

“With the anxious feelings. What helps?”

Tyler made an o shape with his lips. He thought, looking up at the chipped ceiling.

“Talking. Like, other people talking. I like listening to people,” he finally answered. 

Josh hummed, most likely thinking of something to talk about. 

It seemed though as if he were in deep thought, his bottom lip in between his two front teeth and eyes searching around the room. 

“This reminds me of a sleepover. I’ve only ever had one sleepover in my entire life, I was ten,” Josh began, Tyler still silent.

”It sucked, I can see why it was my first and last one. It was with some knobhead I knew in my class, we were friends, I guess. We secretly rented a horror movie, which was a huge mistake. I guess I thought I could handle scary stuff, and of course, the movie proved me wrong. There I was, in my _friend’s_ room, shaking in fear while he was sleeping like a baby. Since this was the nineties, I didn’t have anything like this,” Josh paused, referring to his phone. “But, I did have a flashlight. So, y'know, turned it on, felt a little better. What I didn’t know was that this kid next to me, had a very bad temper and did _not_ like being woken up. The second he woke up he started cussing me out and told me to get lost and literally made me leave his house. What a dick.” 

Tyler stiffled a giggle. He was now lying on his side, staring up at Josh. 

“I was outside, in front of this kid’s house and I was too nervous to ring the doorbell or try to get someone’s attention. I started to cry. I was so scared of the dark, and that stupid movie made it worse. So, I’m crying, and then I hear a meow. And fun fact, I was terrified of cats when I was little, so this wasn’t my best night. I think... I think it was a gray or white cat, with blue eyes. Really pretty. It slowed its tracks once it saw me, walking towards me with curiosity. I was expecting the cat to claw my eye out, or something, since it was a stray y’know. It rubbed its head against my knees, and just continued to do it around me. I could hear it purring and suddenly, I didn’t feel afraid. It stayed with me for the rest of the night, but disappeared in the morning. Never saw the cat again.”

Tyler smiled fondly. Childhood stories always made him feel so warm. 

“I really wish I had a cat now. They’re so chill and nice. Sucks that I live in an apartment,” Josh sighed, toying with the fabric of his pajama pants. 

He averted his eyes towards Tyler. “How are you?” 

“Better,” Tyler readjusted his position on Josh’s bed. “Tell me another one?” 

Josh blushed, his lips forming a smile. He began to tell another story. After he finished, he told another, and another, until he heard Tyler’s soft snores. 

By the end of the night, _well_ , morning,  Tyler was in a deep sleep, his head against Josh’s shirt-clad chest and light grins on both of their faces. 

Josh was definitely an ideal storyteller. 


End file.
